Confused Destiny
by Yume Ishimaru
Summary: After the Final Battle things start to go down hill for Yuugi and all he wishes for is to see his Yami again. In the After Life Bakura and Yami decided that being dead isn't so great and they are starting to miss their lights, which is confusing for Bakur
1. Chapter 1

_'Every One has a destiny but not every knows what to do with there's'_

Something that camed into Atemu's mind as he walked into the after life, Wondering if this really was his destiny but before he could turn back and change his mind the door slammed in a deafing manner. He was then greeted by his seven priests, advisor, Mana and to his great surprise Bakura. Though this surprise faded when the Theif glared at him and called him a bastard for being him there.

Atemu shook his head and smiled at his old friends and family before they brought him to a place where they could talk and rest through Atemu drifted off before the talking could begin.

Bakura glared hatefully at the male from his spot in the corner. The Gods had shown 'mercy' to him as he did have his family murdered in front of him and then he was possesed by Zork but the male wished they hadn't. He would have much rather been eaten by Ammut then deal with the Pharaoh and all of his friends.

Worse of all the male was starting to miss the weak mortal that he had been bounded to before being forced to come to this hellhole , in his view. He frowned as he closed his eyes and tried to doze, in hopes of thinking of a way that he could some how get back to earth.

* * *

Back on Earth the two Hikari's were sitting in Ryou's living room, Ryou was holding Yuugi in a comforting manner as the boy cried hard. Yuugi missed his darkness and so did Ryou but Ryou was having an easier time then Yuugi hiding it, though with all that had happened within the last week (A/N: Note Time difference). The boy got chrewed out by Anzu after they had gotten safely out of the crumbling building. The reason being that She couldn't belive that Yuugi didn't loose the final battle. she told him that 'if You had lost the duel that maybe Atemu would still be there and if they were lucky You would have been taken in his place' To quote the mourning love freak. 

After that the Bullies that Yami had put in the hospital had come back and were again starting to beat on him and as a result Jou and Honda were also taking beatings as they kept rushing into defend the smaller boy, then to make Yuugi feel worse Mr. Karita told him when he had pulled the boy from a game that the two were only doing this because they felt that they owned Yuugi and also they pitied the boy.

And as if that was enough Grandpa was asked to go out to a dig for a couple months. Right when the older male left, Yuugi's father came back and the poor boy found out the reason he had left, or rather he was forced to leave. The man was Physically, Mentally and Emotionally abusing and he had almost killed Yuugi's mother, but luckily the police got there before the man could hit the final blow. His mother was now in a coma and he was living at Ryou's house as he can't stay with his father and his Grandpa was in Egypt.

Yes the boy was not having a good week and it didn't seem to be getting any better which caused the boy to simply break down. Ryou comforted the boy the best he could and silently thanked the gods that Summer vacation was closing in on them and he prayed in the name of all the gods and goddesses he happened to know, that things started to pick up when Summer hit.

Ryou sighed slightly before he aqwardly picked up Yuugi, wishing he was stronger and not so girly. He climbed the stairs before he put the boy on the guest room bed. Ryou then went and finished up his home work and then made lunches for himself and Yuugi. He then went to his bed, flopping on it before a tear rolled down his cheek as he dozed off.

* * *

Hours passed in the afterlife and Bakura woke up with a grin. This grin increased when he heard Atemu mumbling something about his midget light. Bakura moved over to Atemu and poked the other a few times until anger Crimson eyes were staring at him "Come on Pharaoh, I want out of here" Bakura muttered as he watched Atemu's reaction. The man thought about it before he nodded and slowly got up and walked with Bakura, following the other as he rubbed his eyes slightly, feeling rather tired from being woken up from his nap. 

He streached a bit as Bakura moved to try to push something out of the way. After a few minutes he turned his head and glared at Atemu "You know this works better with some help" Bakura said in an anger tone. Atemu then rolled his eyes before he moved over and started to help push with the other. When the stone fell over it revealed a swirling hole "Well... Let's jump then" Atemu commented before he grabbed Bakura and yanked him in, causing the theif to yelp out loud

* * *

Sora: Yes a new fic, It was an idea that popped in my head and decided it needed to come out before my head imploded ... Yah anyways... 

Yume: ... Please Read and Review so she might be able to get her ass in gear for more chapters for this as well as the two other fics that people seem to be interested in

Pairings so far: Atemu (Yami)/Yuugi, Bakura/Ryou, Jou/Seto

Random Quote:

_"The optimist proclaims that we live in the best of all possible worlds; and the pessimist fears this is true."_

-James Branch Cabell


	2. Chapter 2

Sora: You know what grinds my gears? People who make stupid comments during a War movie. Personally I know there are many different things I would rather watch then something about one of the Many wars that had happened before my time but If I am watching I keep my mouth shut and try to enjoy it. When People make stupid comments about guys taking hits and not moving when suddenly there's a punch throw at them or When some guy has gotten his face seriously injured and then the bangages come off, showing that the Doctors in that day and Age (1917) were unable to recreate the person's face to perfection as it seems to be done so easily now a days and they make the comment "OMG He looks gross"... it drives me nuts

ANYWAYS This is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

As Atemu and Bakura fell through the vortex they saw many thing intent on tempting them and causing them to be lost forever but both Male ignored them, Only wanting one thing and even when they were tempted with the one they wanted they looked away, knowing that their Lights would not be in this place with them. 

Slowly the dark fog they were falling through started to fade away, allowing them to see the ground rushing at them at an incredable speed, luckily for them they were heading for a tree.

A Crash sounded as dozens of birds, frightened, fled from the trees and few off in a direction they they had decided was much, much safer for them. Both Males groaned a bit in pain but the thoughts about that pain soon disappeared when they noticed something strange about their features.

Both Male stared in shook at each other before racing towards a nearby river, to see what they might look like.

Bakura looked as his new ears in shock, pulling at them a bit as he tried to see if they were real or not.. or pull them off it was really hard to tell with the male as his tail flicked back and forth in annoyance.

Yami was not acting any better through he was at least not trying to pull his ears off. In fact he was now on his tail through he was not any less shocked then Bakura.

After a few minutes of senceless gonking Atemu shook his head and sighed as he moved back and sat under a tree. 'I'm really confused' He throught to himself before he slowly started to drift off to sleep.

Bakura gave the other male a slight glare before he smacked the water, feeling a bit anger before he layed on his side though he was confused when he started to fall asleep through he felt some magic behind it as he fully drifted off.

_-Atemu's Dream in Atemu's POV-_

_ I woke with a start as I heard a bird's cry from over head. I looked around with a frown. This place was familiar__, yet it was also somewhere where he knew he had never gone before. There had not been a place like this in Ancient Egypt and I never went to this kind of place during my time with Yuugi._

_I slowly got to my feet and started to walk along, my new tail swaying behind me as I felt at peace in this place but I stopped when I heard a beautiful singing. I looked around in confusion to see a Beautiful woman, sing her sad song. When she caught sight of me she walked over and smiled gentle at me._

_ A warmth and Safety filled me, one that I hadn't felt since my mother died all those long years ago._

_She smiled as her nine tails swayed behind her "So your the soul who has taken residence in the empty shell that was once my son... I am glad for that" She said before she explained that her son had been fighting with his best friend but both lost to the demon they had been fighting who had taken their souls and devoured them, permantly destroying the two of them._

_ "How ever before the demon could destroy the bodies you and your friend entered them, and before you ask I do not know how the physical appearance of your souls are now that of the bodies... It could be because of you and your friend's strong magic but anyways the strong aura blinded the demon and he moved blindly away while you both entered and adjusted to the bodies... but now is when I must ask of you for a favor" The woman said as she watched me with her emotion filled blue eyes_

_ "What's the Question?" I asked as I watched the woman, silently waiting for her to respond to my question._

_ She smiled and said "I must ask if you could defeat the demon... His merciless killing must come to a stop... And it won't be long before he starts to attack the humans"_

_I felt the fur on my tail bristle at the mention of attacking humans. I nodded before I murmured "I'll help as best as I can but... please do not be offended for my questioning but... Are you alive or dead?"_

_ The woman chuckled a bit before she pressed a kiss to my forehead "I have been long dead child" Before she disappeared as well as the surrounds, leaving me in a dark world before my wake back into consiousness._

_  
-End of Dream. End of Atemu's POV-_

Atemu woke with a start as he felt something sharp bit into his ear. He gave a yelp and glared at the offender who just laughed at him "I was wondering when you'd wake up Sleeping Beauty" Bakura said with a smirk and dodged when Atemu tried to swipe at him with his claws.

This continued for a minute or so before Atemu said 'fuck it' and layed back under his tree, glaring still at Bakura who layed out. After a few minutes of silence, Atemu asked "Do did you have an interesting dream?".

Bakura nodded at the question before he said "A hot woman coming to me, telling about her son and then telling me I had to play superman to the humans and demon's alike? Yup" Bakura said as he looked over. Bakura knew that Atemu had a similar one due to the look he was getting.

"... I'm guessing your going to want to do this..." Bakura said and groaned when the other nodded "Ugh Fine let's get going... First we find our lights then we'll beat the shit of this idiot" Bakura said, looking a bit annoyed.

Atemu nodded as he got to his feet and jumped up into a tree, climbing to the top as he looked around but blinked as he spotted Kaiba Tower 'That was convenient...' Atemu thought with a sweatdrop before he jumped down and the two males started to walk to the city.

* * *

It had taken Jou and Honda about a month to convience Yuugi that they were not just being his friends because they felt they owned him. They were being his friends because they were true friends through Yuugi had recently locked himself in his room because of his mother's death. She went down south while in her coma but she woke up long enough to tell Yuugi that she loved him and that she was sorry. 

Both Jou and Honda had spent hours trying to convience the other boy to come out of his room but it was no use. Through... Faith had a way of changing what deems itself to be unchangeable to do a 180.

After Grandpa unscrewed the boy's door, allowing Ryou, Honda, Otogi, Jou and Shizuka to come in. After maybe different Idea to cheer up the chibi duelist failed horriably they decided to drag him off to a party.

There was drinking but Shizuka decided to stay with Yuugi and Ryou, out of the drinking games. The party was being hosted by Mai so it was pretty damn classy. In fact it was almost a masked ball except you didn't have to be wearing any over done outfit, just a mask.

Shizuka had made the masks for everyone and they all looked like they were having a great time. Yuugi sighed a bit as he watched. Even with all the laughing and happy people He couldnt' bring himself to get all happy. He slowly rose from his seat and told Ryou that he was going out for a breath of fresh air. He didn't know however that he had been watched the entire time and was now being followed.

----Outside.------

Yuugi looked up at the silver moon with a sad look on his face. The boy looked about ready to cry when a strangely familar voice behind him said "You know I dont' think Angel's should cry"

Yuugi turned and looked at the man before he looked away, murmuring "I am no angel sir... I lost my best friend and now I'm too depressed to be much help to anyone..."

The man looked at the other before he shook his head and walked over and lightly tilted Yuugi's head, smiling slightly. Then the Clocks hit midnight and everyone was suppose to kiss who they were with and then reveal themselves.

The masked man moved and elegently dipped Yuugi before placing a gentle, yet loving kiss on the young male's lip, causing Yuugi's face to flare up in a blush. After the kiss was finished the man reached up his mask and murmured "Hello Aibou"

Yuugi gasped as tears of happyness and shock appeared in his eyes "Y-Yami" he stuttered a but before he moved and glomped the other to the ground, crying into his chest as his darkness comforted him. Yuugi felt the viod that had appeared when Atemu had left start to fill.

---- Inside 10 Minutes Prior -----

A white haired man smirked a bit as he found his prey. When Yuugi had left he went over and made his move. He managed to convience Ryou to come to a more succluded area inside. They talked a bit, Through The Mysterious man didn't tell Ryou much. When the announcement sounded however The slightly taller man grinned and moved swiftly, pinning Ryou to the wall with a passionate kiss.

As Ryou looked at him in a rather dazed manner, The stranger removed his mask, showing his face to the other.

"Kura!" Ryou said with wide eyes before he wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, burying his face in it as he cried a few silent tears. Bakura held his light before he tilted Ryou's head and kissed the boy deepily, commencing a long make out session between the two.

* * *

Sora: Yay I finished another chapter and it's long. Woot 

Yume: -rolls eyes- Anyways Please Read and Review and Hopefully another chapter will come as fast as this one. 

Random Quote of the Day:

You see things; and you say, 'Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say, "Why not?"

- George Bernard Shaw


	3. Chapter 3

Yume: Here's another chapter for all you peoples.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Gob, Sailor Moon, Jennifer Love, Everlast or AIM... If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh there would be Yaoi. ... This Disclaimer will apply to other chapters as well... I forgot to put one in the last two

**Pairings: **Yuugi/Yami, Seto/Jou, Ryou/Bakura, Duke/Tristan (Maybe... Only if the reviwers want it), Malik/Marik (Again if the reviwers want it I'll find a way to bring the other blonde nutcase back)

**Warnings:** Contains Yaoi, Anzu(Tea) bashing and Random Fluff. No like then you don't have to read.

* * *

Atemu and Yuugi talked for a long time as Yuugi informed his darkness of all that he missed while he was in 'heaven' and Atemu informed him of his and Bakura's little adventure getting to the Hikari's.

Atemu's blood boiled as he heard what Anzu had done and it only worsened when he heard her poking fun at Shizuka who was sitting by herself at this point. Atemu kissed Yuugi's head before he put his mask back on "Come with me" he said before he brought his light up to the stage.

Atemu talked to a singer for a little before the male nodded with a grin on his face. He then when mic and said "I've got a friend here who would like to sing a song for a female we all know and yah. Anzu this is for you!" The man said.

The Dark male winked at Yuugi as the boy looked confused when the other went to the stage. The music started up, the band knowing exactly what to play as they had been informed by the leader of the band.

The masked male opened his mouth and started to sing a song which got people cheering and laughing.

_"Don't make me listen to the stupid broken record again  
The needle's skippin' and repeatin' never reaching the end  
You know you're bitching and complaining like you've got it so tough  
We're sick of all your crying will you ever shut up?_

_So keep bleeding your fake blood 'till no one even sees it  
If that's the best you can make up at least act like you mean it!"_

Atemu shouted before he took off his mask and tossed it to Yuugi. All the people who knew Atemu were shocked but Anzu seemed to be the most shocked out of all of them and almost offended.

_"Give up the grudge  
Shut your fucking mouth!  
why you gotta judge everybody but yourself?  
Take a look around you  
There ain't nobody home  
I may be a loser  
But at least I'm not alone!_

_Your Mercedes won't start  
Yeah that's a crying shame  
I guess 90K a year buys nothing but complaints  
The people in my neighborhood think that I'm a threat  
While the boss gets richer they get deeper in debt!_

_So keep bleeding your fake blood 'till no one even sees it  
If that's the best you can make up at least act like you mean it_

_Give up the grudge  
Shut your fucking mouth!  
why you gotta judge everybody but yourself?  
Take a look around you  
There ain't nobody home  
I may be a loser  
But at least I'm not alone!"_

Atemu shouted and when the song ended everyone erupted in cheers and loud laughing at Anzu. The Girl blushed as she ran out of the building; some of her fake tears ran down her cheeks, hoping someone would came after her.

Jou and Honda came rushing over to him and Yuugi and congratulated Atemu and then noggied Yuugi, telling him that they told him that Atemu would be back but then Honda elbowed Jou and muttered something which caused the boy to blush and nod. He then went up and asked the singer for a favor which the singer allowed, not minding the paid break he was getting.

"Another Singer here today, got something to sing for a Blue Eyes Dragon in the audience" The Singer said before he let Jou take the mic. Jou cleared his throat a few times before he started to hum lightly to the beginning of the song

_"We've all seen the man at the liquor store beggin' for your change  
The hair on his face is dirty, dreadlocked and full of mange  
He ask the man for what he could spare with shame in his eyes  
'Get a job you fuckin' slob's' all he replied _

_God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in his shoes  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to sing the blues  
Then you really might know what it's like_

_Mary got pregnant from a kid named Tom who said he was in love  
He said don't worry about a thing baby doll I'm the man you've been dreamin' of  
But three months later he said he won't date her or return her call  
And she sweared god damn if I find that man I'm cuttin' off his balls  
And then she heads for the clinic and she gets some static walkin' through the doors  
They call her a killer, and they call her a sinner, and they call her a whore_

_God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in her shoes  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to choose  
Then you really might know what it's like_

_I've seen a rich man beg  
I've seen a good man sin  
I've seen a tough man cry  
I've seen a loser win  
And a sad man grin  
I heard an honest man lie  
I've seen the good side of bad  
And the down side of up  
And everything between  
I licked the silver spoon  
Drank from the golden cup  
Smoked the finest green  
I stroked the baddest dimes at least a couple of times  
Before I broke their heart  
You know where it ends  
Yo, it usually depends on where you start_

_  
I knew this kid named Max  
He used to get fat stacks out on the corner with drugs  
He liked to hang out late at night  
Liked to get shit faced  
And keep pace with thugs  
Until late one night there was a big gun fight  
Max lost his head  
He pulled out his chrome .45  
Talked some shit  
And wound up dead  
Now his wife and his kids are caught in the midst of all of his pain  
You know it crumbles that way  
At least that's what they say when you play the game_

_God forbid you ever had to wake up to hear the news  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to have to lose  
Then you really might know what it's like  
To have to lose..."_

Jou sang as tears rested in his eyes. His Father had been reactly killed in a gun fight and sure he hated the bastard but he also loved him as he was his father. And when Seto had rid him when he was going to the funeral. Seto had later been informed by Mokuba what had happened and it made the male feel terrible but he started to avoid the blonde.

Seto looked at the blonde with shock in his eyes and this didn't change as the boy started to sing another song

_"Deep in my soul,  
a love so strong,  
it takes control.  
Now we both know.  
The secrets bared,  
The feelings shown.  
Driven far apart,  
I make a wish on a shooting star._

_There will come a day,  
Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love.  
Even though you're gone,  
Love will still live on,  
The feeling is so strong,  
My only love, my only love."_

Jou hummed a bit before it was time for him to sing again, not noticing his dragon coming closer to the stage.

_"There will come a day,  
Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love.  
Even though you're gone,  
Love will still live on,  
The feeling is so strong,  
My only love, my only love._

_There will come a day,  
Somewhere far away,  
In your arms I'll stay,  
My only love.  
You've reached the deepest part  
of the secret in my heart;  
I've known it from the start,  
My only love, my only love."_

Jou finished singing as he choked back a bit of a sob and soon the alcohol he had consumed and the energy he had put into his performance caused him to fall over, not noticing Seto moving swiftly to come and grab the pup that had fallen over.

Seto looked at the blonde's friends before he calmly said that he would give them all a ride and with that they left, taking Ryou and Bakura with them, though Ryou looked very much ruffled by Bakura who was grinning in a happy manner.

Groups were dropped off, Yuugi taking Atemu home and Ryou taking Bakura to his home. Seto dropped Honda then duke off before he took Shizuka and Jou to his home. He showed Shizuka to a guest room before he moved to put Jou into one of the spare bed rooms.

Seto watched the boy for a few minutes before he turned and said "Night my pup" before he left, missing it as Jou mumbled "My only love" Before he turned over and buried his blonde head into the fluffy pillow.

* * *

Yuugi quietly went up to his room with Atemu. He told the other to wait outside before he started to quickly clean up his mess of a room. When he finished he opened the door. Atemu smiled as he walked into the room and over to the freshly made bed. Yuugi went over with a small smile on his face "Ate -" He was interrupted by a light kiss on his lips 

"Call me Yami Aibou... I'd like that much better" Atemu, now back to being Yami, said with a smile on his face. Yuugi blushed and nodded slightly while he played with the sheets "... Yami... will you sleep with me? ... I don't want to be alone..." Yuugi asked as he looked even more embarrassed but then felt relieved as he felt Yami pull him into a hug and then lay down with him.

"Of course mou hitori no boku" Yami said, feeling happy as Yuugi giggled slightly. Soon both boys fell into deep sleep as a Kuriboh appeared. It cooed at its sleeping masters before it flew out the open window and stood guard to protect the house.

* * *

Anzu ran angrily through the streets, her tears falling as she soon reached a dark and seemingly empty alley "It's all Yuugi's fault. He played with Atemu's head again and now he can't see that I'm his one and only love" she said angrily as she kicked a garbage can. 

"Such Hate, Such Anger. It brings me Joy" said a voice from the shadows, it having a delighted tone in its voice.

"Who's there?" Anzu asked as she looked at the shadows, trying to see the owner of the voice talking to her with no avail.

"I am the one who can make all your dreams come true, but for me to do this you will have to become my Queen. I shale give you everything, Money, Clothes, The ability to dance even greater that any human which had ever lived, The death of the young angel and your 'true love's' to forever be your servant for being so blind" The voice said as a man stepped out of the shadows.

He had long Dark purple hair and eyes black as night but as cold as outer space. He was very handsome and everything he said made Anzu want to join him even more. "Give me a minute to think" she murmured before she started her inner debate.

'I have to do this... but if I do I'm betraying my friends (A/N: Yes she has a conscious... I'm deciding to be a bit nicer to her... Though it won't look like I am in the beginning) ... but Atemu's mine, Not Yuugi's... He can't be my friend if he stole my true love... Maybe Death will put him in his place' She thought before she looked at the dark man and nodded "Alright I will become your Queen" she said.

The man smirked and pulled her close "Good" he murmured before he pressed a cold kiss on her lips. Anzu gasped a bit, at the kiss as well as the sensation that was happening under and on her skin. Her body changed so it could make the girl more deadly. She nailed sharpened and became deadly claws, Her ears became slightly pointed and her eyes took a dark look to them, going from their lighter blue color to a Navy blue.

A smirk appeared on her face, the power trilling her as her voice of reason was locked up in her head. She looked herself over and did a twirl, standing in a manner she used to have a hard time doing.

"Excellent. You are now a creature of perfection, Come my dear we have some things to prepare" He said as he took her hand, leading her into the darkness and to her new kingdom.

* * *

The Hikari's suddenly all shuddered as they felt the darkness, calming when they were brought close to the chest of their other half's. One Hikari was not as lucky as his dark side had been banished to the realm of shadows in a battle long past. He woke up in a few minutes later, screaming his head off as his panicked Lavender eyes scanned the room for the threat that had suddenly appeared in his mind. 

When he saw nothing he groaned and laid back down on his bed. It was already day for him but he had majorly spent in through this seemed like a normal thing for the blonde teen. He slowly got from his bed, knowing already that his brother and sister were long gone because if they had been home they would have come to check on him.

He walked down the stairs, not going too fast as he didn't think tumbling would be a good way to get to the living room. He walked to the kitchen and then pulled out his secret stash of Lucky Charms. He poured himself a big bowl, added milk through he had to check a couple times as his hand kept trying to grab a juice container. He then commenced his breakfast, turning on the TV they had in the room through after a few minutes he threw the remote at the idiot box, managing to turn it off as he did so.

It was about a large massacre that had just been discovered. It was a Japanese channel as his sister decided to get the package with more channels then the normal person knew what to do with. What made him throw the remote through was the symbol he saw, which in turn brought back the horrible night mare he had experienced.

After a few minutes of eating his cereal, trying to be calm and cool, he noticed that Isis had left the computer on for him and it was flashing that he had a new email.

He went over to the computer, put on his music before he started to read the email, finding it a must read as it was from one of his friends in Domino, Ryou Bakura.

When he finished reading the email he looked shocked. He then emailed his friend, asking it the other boy was just fucking around with him. At the reply back he spat out his coffee, or at least he would have if he had something in his mouth at the time. He then got on AIM to talk a bit better with his friend who he currently through was insane.

He was a bit disappointed when he saw the other wasn't on but then jumped for joy when the white haired pretty boy got on.

_BakurasBunnieBoy: So you read my email huh?__  
__PyromaniacExtrodanare: Yes... So your not fucking with me right?_  
_BakurasBunnieBoy: Nope... In fact Bakura's telling me to get the hell off the computer and get back to bed_  
_PyromaniacExtrodanare: O.O Ryou just swore. Oh Ra it's the end of the world!! ... Anyways if this is all true I'm going to ask Isis if we or I could go back to domino... I got a bad feeling when I woke up not to long ago_  
_BakurasBunnieBoy: ... O.o isn't it mid-dayish there?_  
_PyromaniacExtrodanare: Yah so?_  
_BakurasBunnieBoy: Riiight anyways. If you need a place to stay you can stay here. I have room_  
_PyromaniacExtrodanare: Okay. I'll email with news when I get it_

_PyromaniacExtrodanare went Away__  
__BakurasBunnieBoy went Offline_  
_BakurasBunnieBoy will receive messages when he or she gets online_

With that Malik ran over to his phone and dialed his sister's cell number to ask for this favor. He hoped that his gut was wrong but he had the feeling that it wasn't.

* * *

Sora: Woot another chapter and much longer XD This time spell checked for the person who mentioned it last time. I'm hoping to get something to help with my spell checking so yah.. Anyways, man I'm on Fire xD 

Yume: Read and Review please.-Watches the cast put out Sora who is on Fire-

Random Quote of the Day -

_You don't stop laughing because you grow old. You grow old because you stop laughing._

-**Michael Pritchard**


	4. Chapter 4

Sora: Another Chapter for the People :) Yay

**Pairings:** Yami/Yuugi, Ryou/Bakura, Malik/Marik, Seto/Jou, Tristan/Duke(?), Mokuba/(Noa or Serenity? Which one? you choose )

**Warning:** Yaoi, Fluff, Not so Random Spells and Evil Anzu (Anzu-bashing for some)

* * *

Within the shadows a certain spirit was getting reckless. He could sense his light's fright from that one night which angered the spirit. No one was allowed to install fear into his light. Only he could but at this moment in time he rather have his light back. 

He struggled against the shadows grip, looking annoyed as he did so; his platinum spiky blonde hair moving around in a manner that if someone ventured so close they could possible poke their eye out.

His pupil-less lavender eyes looked around as the symbol on his forehead glowed faintly, suddenly one of his old monsters appeared. He glared at the beast, not expecting any help as the creature was now loyal to Malik and had no loyalty towards him but to his surprise the creature started to undo his restraints

"Master Malik needs you but if you do anything to hurt him You'll be dragged back here and there will be no way in hell you'll be able to get back to the realm of humans" said the monster in a rough and gravelly voice.

The male rolled his eyes as he rubbed his wrist "Fine I swear on my name, Yami Malik or as I prefer Marik that I will not do anything to hurt Malik" He said then added as an after thought 'Unless he likes it that way' as a devilish smile appeared on his face.

The monster shook its head slightly before it opened a portal, allowing the insane bastard walk out "Ra have mercy on me" The Monster said but did not regret his decision as he knew this was something his master needed.

----- Meanwhile In Domino -----

Yuugi yawned slightly before he stretched himself out. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around before he froze. He couldn't see his other half and a fear started to bubble up that last night was another one of his dreams.

When Yami came out of the bathroom he gave a sigh of relief, slowly calming down from his mini panic attack. He smiled lightly as Yami walked over and sat beside him, pulling the smaller boy into his lap. Yami kissed Yuugi lightly on the cheek, causing the other to blush lightly.

Yami chuckled a bit before Grandpa came into the room to try and wake up Yuugi through his first surprise came from the door being unlocked. The second was when he saw Yami, alive and well, sitting with Yuugi on his lap as the animal appendages twitched. At this Grandpa decided to find a light place on the floor in his grandson's room to 'rest'.

Both Boys gave a sweat drop as the older man laid on the floor.

"Should we help him?" Yami asked as he looked at Yuugi.

Yuugi nodded a bit before he said "Yes we should" and with that both males worked together and helped carry the older man to the living room and onto the couch. Yuugi blinked a bit when he noticed that grandpa had done some redecorating while he had locked himself in his room.

He shrugged it off before he went to get and grabbed an icepack for his grandparent. Grandpa woke up after Yuugi had left the room and when Yuugi came back Yami and Sugoroku were talking with each other, seemingly having a good conversation.

Sugoroku turned to Yuugi and said "It's nice to see you out of your room. I was hoping you'd be able to come out sooner but I guess you needed some help... Now how about some burgers for dinner?" He asked.

Yuugi moved and glomped his grandfather with a happy squeal which caused the old man to laugh. He was glad that Yuugi was out of his depression and had a feeling that it would take the other's darkness to retrieve the boy from his sadness.

Sugoroku smiled as he asked the boys to do something around the house while he went to the store. Both tri-haired boys nodded before they left the room to go clean the small home.

Grandpa slowly got off the couch, did a little test to check to see if he was alright to drive before he left the house and went to the grocery store but was not able to get rid of the occasional shiver which ran down his spine.

------ At The Kaiba Mansion -------

All was quiet that morning, except when Jou woke up and the alcohol in his body decided it needed a way out and fast though the boy was fast on his feet and managed to get to the bathroom before he decorated the nice expensive carpeting.

Seto did eventually wake up but it was more due to his alarm clock. He sighed slightly as he looked at the ceiling for a few minutes. He then slowly got out of bed and went to take a shower. He smelt like sweat and that bothered him.

He took a nice long shower while he felt the water wash away all the sweat and general grime from his previous day.

When he finished he moved out of the bathroom, drying off before he picked out some clean clothes, not noticing that he had people peeking in through the window that was located in his bed room.

The people you may ask? Well it was Anzu and her Demon Lord "Now my dear you must take away that Atemu's persons resource's, like the reincarnation of the dragon priest" He said with her.

She nodded and then said "Yes I already have the spell for him..." as she pulled out a powerful spell book. Seto felt a shiver go down his spine as he started to hear chanting. He turned in light confusion as something hit him hard in the chest, causing him to become winded as he fell over.

The thump made Jou jump a few feet before he rushed to the room where the noise had come from, having figured out that he was in the Kaiba mansion cause his apartment was never that nice.

He opened the door to see Seto curled up in pain on the floor. He moved over to help but a ripping sound made him stop and looked highly confused but before he got to see what that sound was he heard someone say "Time to kill two birds with one stone" as different words were chanted.

Jou felt as if the world was spinning and someone wasn't letting him off. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell over as well, loosing consciousness as evil laughing could be heard by him 'Mmmm? Anzu?' he thought a bit before everything turned off.

A few hours he woke up at something licking his face. He whimpered faintly and turned to lie on is back but yelped as he laid on his tail the wrong way '... Wait a minute... Tail?' Jou thought before he looked and almost passed out from the twitching appendage.

His attention was soon taken away from the new thing that had grown from his back bone when one of his toes was chewed on. He gave a wince before he looked at what gave him his pain.

To his surprise their was a clearly anger Blue Eyes White Dragon chick who was having its fun nibbling on one of his toes. After a minutes or so Jou moved and detached the blue eyes from his foot before he looked at the creature right in the eyes "... No way... Kaiba?" He asked

The dragon gave a roll of its eyes in a sarcastic manner and Jou felt that he had his answer. Jou shook his head before he moved, getting to his feet as he held the dragon in his arms. He then exited the room and sniffed the air, following the younger kaiba's scent until he eventually found a note.

_Dear Seto and Jou-kun_

_Serenity invited me to a party at her home and it is out of town but don't' worry Onii-sama I brought one of the guards with me. Serenity's mom said I could sleep over because I was coming over from somewhere else. I should be back in a few days. Oh and remember the next few days are the servant's day off_

_  
Love Mokie_

Jou blinked as he read the note and then showed it to Seto "So I guess it's just you and me Eh Dragon boy?" Jou said as the dragon in his arms gave a small huff.

The blonde male shook his head a bit at the other before the dog ears on his head perked "Hmmm Food would probley be a good thing huh?" He said as the dragon gave another roll of his eyes but Jou didn't let that put a downcast on his happiness.

After Fifteen minutes of wandering Seto realized that Jou had gotten himself lost but luckily Seto knew the large building like the back of his hand. Well not hand in this cared but really it's all the same.

Seto then guided Jou to the kitchen with a series of chirps and jab in the side thanks to his long tail. He thanked the gods that he got all of his work done and all the needed reports sent in before he went to that club or he would have been royally freaking out by now.

When Jou got to the kitchen he put Seto on the counter before he started to grab different food items that were needed for him to make some food. Jou was a pretty good cook so making something for him and Seto wasn't going to be much of a problem.

Seto silently watched the other as the blonde happily moved around the kitchen. Seto shook his head a bit as he felt the need to sneeze. After a few minutes of trying to resist he gave a loud sneeze, sparks flying and hitting the flowers on the table, effectively frying them.

"Wow I didn't' know you hated Tulips so much" Jou said with a light laugh as he moved the burnt remains of the flowers to the counter and then brought some food over, placing it on the table.

He had cooked up some meat for Seto as he was certain that the male wouldn't be okay eating raw meat, even if his inner dragon was and also he wasn't sure if blue eyes liked to eat their veggies.

Seto looked at the food in a hungry manner. He licked his lips before he opened his wings. He gave them an experimental flap before he jumped and glided over to the table, landing next to his food before he started to dig in.

Jou smiled as he ate his own food, amazingly enough he was still messier then the dragon who was actually pretty polite when it came to eating his food. Through Jou decided not to be surprised by this because of who Kaiba was.

When they finished their meal they started to feel aqward because of the silence which soon turned into a mini staring contest as neither knew what they should do. After a few more minutes of the silent torcue, Seto had decided it was starting to bother him so he moved and bumped his head against the other to get the eyes off of him but this little turn of events cause Jou to unintentionally kiss Seto on the head.

A bright light surrounded the two and when it faded Seto sat there, naked as the day he was born, watching as Jou blinked, blushed then freaked out as his tail started to wag in an eager manner. Seto soon got to his feet as he blushed very faintly and left the pup to his panicking as the Blue eyed male went upstairs in the need for some clothes, feeling pretty thankful that the servants did have a day off.

Jou continued to have his panic attack before his ears registered a closing of an upstairs door and his nose registered that Seto had gone up those stairs and probley had been the one to close the door. His inner pup started to whine, worried that Seto was anger at him which caused Jou to ask 'Why would I care if he's anger with me again? Oh right I love the bastard' Jou through as he got to his feet.

He moved up the stairs and sniffed around until he found the door Seto went into. He then sat by the door, not knowing about the small whimpers and whines that would occasional escape him.

Fifteen minutes passed before the door opened and Jou felt strong arms wrap around his body "Stop your whimpering you still pup" Seto murmured as Jou blushed a bit more before he turned to protest that he hadn't whimpered but any words of protect were stopped dead in their tracks as a kiss was pressed against his lips.

Jou tensed before he calmed, relaxing into the other's grip as he returned the kiss, his puppy tail wagging happily behind him.

* * *

Sora: Okay now I need all the nice readers to review for me. As well as tell me who Mokuba should be with and any other pairing you think is worthwhile

Yume: Please Read and Review

**Random Quote of the day:**

_The most wasted of all days is one without laughter._

- e e cummings (1894 - 1962)


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairings:** Yuugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura, Jou/Seto, Malik/Marik, Mokuba/Serenity

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Fluff, Confusion, Evil Anzu, More spells

* * *

Yuugi sighed mentally as he tried to calm a clearly freaking out Jou, while Yami held the smaller boy on his lap. Apparently Jou and Seto had been hit by spells and Seto had been the only one to recover from the spell. 

"What kind of spell was used on you Jou-kun?" Yuugi asked as he felt Yami kiss his neck

"Um… I'd rather not say Yuuge" Jou murmured as he looked at his tail with a glare

"Okay… If Yami or I think of anything we'll phone you… also if we hear anything we will phone you" Yuugi said before he said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. "Poor Jou it must be really bad if he didn't want to tell me" Yuugi commented as he cuddled against Yami

Yami nodded as he played with Yuugi's hair, keeping his hikari close to his body. He was just getting used to his demon body as well as his demon abilities, learning more about them though his current knowledge was very limited.

Yuugi smiled at Yami before he turned and lightly raised his hand, running it across one of Yami's pointed ears causing the dark male to shiver slightly. Yuugi blinked then giggled slightly "Sensitive?" asked Yuugi as Yami gave a light nod with a small smirk.

"So are you little one" Yami commented as he ran a finger up Yuugi's side causing the boy to squirm slightly.

"Hey! No Fair" Yuugi said as a pout appeared on his lips.

"And you were being fair?" Yami counter as Yuugi blinked.

"I guess your right…" He murmured before his eyes widened at the kiss he had just received from Yami. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as the kiss continued, a light blush appearing on his cheeks when he felt Yami's hands sneak into his shit. Yami touched and rubbed his nipples causing Yuugi to shiver and gasp when his darkness cupped his lower region.

Censored because I don't want to raise the rating right now. If you want the scene, Tell me through a message or a review

Yuugi panted lightly as he laid in his darkness's arms, smiling lightly as Yami lazily ran his fingers through his hair. Unknown to the two spiky haired duelists Anzu had been right outside and was outraged at what had happened.

"That Little Bastard! Only I'm allowed to be taken by Atemu" She snarled lightly as she pulled out the book again. She read over different spells and frowned a bit. Disappointed when she couldn't find a spell to cause death she tried taking a different approach. She found a passage and grinned evilly "This will show Yami how wrong it is for him to be with Yuugi instead of me, his soul mate" She said before she started to whisper off the spell.

Yuugi was about to doze off when he felt his body erupt in utter pain. He yelled out before he curled up on the bed, into the fetal position.

Luckily or unfortunately, it's hard to pick which; Grandpa could sleep through a natural disaster so the screams of his grandson did not wake him from his deep sleep. Yami's eyes widened a bit as he moved and held his light to his chest, looking very worried for Yuugi.

Though no matter what comfort he got from his darkness he still continued to cry in pain, staying tightly curled up.

Yami watched his Hikari, not knowing what was going on or what he could do to help the other through he felt thoroughly shocked when he saw what was happening to his Aibou.

Yuugi's hips became more feminine and Yami could feel them changing as he was holding Yuugi close to his body. He watched as Yuugi's face also became more girly in appearance through the last thing he noticed where the change in the other's chest and lower region as it was causing Yuugi the most pain and you couldn't blame the boy as when the changes in Yuugi's lower area happened they were causing Yuugi to bleed.

When it was all over Yami couldn't help but stare. Yami never had met a girl that he felt anything for, heart or lower region but Yuugi was definitely the acceptation to the rule.

Yuugi blushed a bit when he realized that Yami was staring and what Yami was staring at. /Yami? Do you like me better as a girl/ He wondered as he really didn't want to stay as a female.

Yami blinked as he looked at Yuugi. He gave the other a light kiss //I like you no matter how you look Yuugi. I like you as a female and as a male through I prefer you as a male//

Yuugi smiled at Yami before he said /Thank Ra/ before he turned and hugged Yami, looking very happy with what the other had said. Yami smiled as he kissed Yuugi's forehead and through about what could have done this. He would have to talk to the Dark Magician later.

Yuugi sighed slightly as he looked down at himself "… I think I should have a shower…" He murmured as he looked at the blood. Yami smiled as he kissed Yuugi's ear "Let me help you then" before he picked up Yuugi as the boy turned girl squeaked, her now long hair fanning out as Yami took his little Hikari to the bathroom through how much cleaning would get done could be questioned.

-----Meanwhile at The Bakura residence-------

Bakura sighed slightly as he lay out on the couch, his tail flicking a bit. His ears were pointed like Yami and sore as the male made it a habit to yank on them in the morning to double check if they were really his ears.

Ryou shook his head a bit as he mixed up some of the food in the frying pan. He was happy that his darkness was back but he would have to do something about the lazy streak that the other male had gained.

Ryou stretched out a bit with as he turned off the stove and put the food on some plates. He turned, whipping his hands off as he got ready to go and get Bakura only to be startled by Anzu who was standing in his kitchen with an old book.

"Bloody Hell!" Ryou murmured as he put a hand to his chest, where his heart was beating a mile a minute "You startled me Anzu" Ryou said with a bit of a pout.

Through the pout changed to a look of worry when he noticed a rather sinister smirk on the female's face "My My Ryou-kun your so skittish" She said as she went around the boy who was watching her cautiously "And So Feminine …. It's really surprising you're not a girl… or a rabbit" She said as she touched his apron, which he yanked from her grip, an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Would you please stop it and tell me why the heck you're in my kitchen?" Ryou said, being calm as he didn't expect anything overly evil from the girl.

At the increased Evil coming from the girl when she opened her book, it made Ryou question why the hell he hadn't gone to get Bakura. She started to read a passage and all Ryou could think before he fell over in a faint was that the words sounded oddly familiar.

From the living room Bakura heard the words and growled. It was a spell and it was in Ancient Egyptian but what angered him more was he recognized the voice that was speaking the words and he could easily tell it was a spell.

Bakura jumped to his feet and ran out into the other room, growling angrily when he saw one of his most hated people with an old book. She smirked a bit before Bakura suddenly noticed the changes in the female. "… You smell worse then ever" Bakura snarled as Anzu smirked

"You say that only because your jealous" She hissed as she got ready to open a portal to leave but Bakura decided he wasn't going to let her leave until he got a chunk out of her. He jumped forward and swiped at the girl, causing her to yelp and drop the book she had been holding.

She glared at the white haired male with a venomous glare and moved to grab the book with her bleeding arm but at the anger growl she heard she decided to back off and leave as fast as she could before she was attacked again.

When Bakura was sure she was gone he concentrated his energies and created a shield to protect against the bitch through he knew it would only be good for the house and there was no way his light would let the both of them stay in the house forever.

Bakura gave a sigh before he picked up the book, putting it under his arm before he picked up his squirming hikari. He brought the boy upstairs and placed Ryou on his bed but just as he did it Ryou grasped his head and let off an ear shattering scream which caused Bakura to wince and cover his sensitive ears. A small whine had escaped Bakura's lips and he thanked the gods that Ryou was too busy screaming to hear him.

Bakura left the room, closing the door as he couldn't stand the loud volume. He knew Ryou would forgive him so he calmly went downstairs and ate the plate of food that his hikari had made for him while he read the spell book. It took him a while but with the help of his natural magic he was able to locate the spell used on his Hikari.

Unfortunately at this point Ryou had woken up and found he was aching all over, had Bunny ears and a cotton tail as well as finding out that he was currently a she and with this the bunny girl screamed, causing Bakura to wince and quickly look for the counter spell.

He read it over "Mmm Easy enough to pull off…. Where the hell will I find someone who is not what their supposed to be though…? Ah Fuck Why do I get the feeling I'll have to phone that Ra damned Pharaoh" Bakura said as he hit his head on the table.

"Bakura don't hit your head on the table" a voice murmured causing Bakura to look over his shoulder before he grinned. The female Ryou stood there; pushing her chest down, blushing at the looks she was getting from Bakura before she squeaked as she was pounced on.

-----Another Scene, Again Pm if you want it----

Bakura grinned as he looked at his dazed light. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to the phone, calling up The Game Shop "Hey Pharaoh, Your light a chick? No it wasn't my fault you bastard, Stop Jumping to conclusions…. Yes I've figured out a way to get them back to normal… No I'm not playing games with you … I … Ra Dammit! Shut up and get your royal 'pain in the ass' ass down here and we can get your midget back to normal!" Bakura shouted into the mouth piece before he hung up hard, rubbing his temples.

Ryou smiled as he looked at her darkness "You know… he has a reason to be overly cautious" Ryou murmured before Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Yah well… He's still a royal pain in the ass" Bakura said as he got to his feet and collected the things he would need.

Twenty Minutes Later Yuugi and Yami arrived through Yuugi was wearing as baggy clothes as he could find which surprised Bakura a bit as it seemed that the male only liked tight leather.

Bakura shook his head before he told Yami to summon Magician's Valkyria as he summoned Ruin, Queen of Oblivion. Bakura then told the Females what they needed done and the two nodded before they put Ryou and Yuugi between them.

As the females murmured their spell the two Hikari's started to glow. When they finished the two bowed to their respectful masters before they left for the shadows through when they did Yuugi and Ryou started to celebrate that they were once again males.

Once it was finished Bakura pretty much shoved the tri-haired males out the door as he pulled Ryou close "Hmm you still have bunny ears" he murmured before he groped the other's ass "And a tail" He said with a chuckled before he nibbled on Ryou's neck.

An annoyed look appeared on his face through when Ryou escaped and started to flip through the spell book. It seemed that the Hikari's and Yami's shared abilities so if a darkness knew something so would the Hikari, as well as vise versa.

Ryou was scanning the words and frowned when he found the counter curse that he wanted. He paled through when he read what had to be done for the counter curse. Bakura blinked at his paler then usually light before he looked over his shoulder and read the spell, frowning as he looked at the page.

The spell read in English 'The only way to remove this spell from your being is to kill the person you love the most. This does not include Family unless you have no love interest'

"That BITCH!" Bakura snarled as Ryou sighed and smiled weakly at Bakura.

"It's alright Kura… I can live with this… even if we weren't in a relationship I wouldn't be able to do that to you, even if I was given the chance" Ryou said as he rubbed his eyes a bit, trying not to think of what his father would said as it scared him very much.

Bakura turned and held Ryou close as his light cried into his chest. Bakura silently held the other as he ran his fingers through the boy long hair "At least you didn't turn into a full rabbit" He comment and Ryou gave a light laugh as well as a small sob.

"I s-suppose your right…" Ryou murmured as he rubbed his eyes lightly, trying to calm down.

* * *

Sora: Yay next Chapters

Yume: Read and Review

**Random Quote of the day:**

_Wisdom is not finally tested in the schools, Wisdom cannot be pass'd from one having it to another not having it, Wisdom is of the soul, is not susceptible of proof, is its own proof._

**Walt Whitman**** (1819 - 1892)**


	6. Important!

Sora: Okay this is an Author's note. I need some options and some Information.

**1. ****Should Yuugi gain some animal appendages?**

**2. ****Should Malik get attacked with a curse?**

**3. ****Should Yuugi and Ryou get pregnant? **(Hehe Mpreg is fuuuuun xD)

**4. ****Those who want the chapter can you either message me your email as I rather do it that way. If it makes you feel better I won't save your email after sending the scenes. Also you could put it into a review.**

**5. ****Any Ideas for other curses you would like to see? Even if they are just tempory.**

Thank you for the Reviews I have recieved. I should have the next chapter sometime soon unless my father decides to steal the computer from me again . Also answering these Questions will help me in making some decisions in the next chapter.

**Random Quote:**

_Give not over thy soul to sorrow; and afflict not thyself in thy own counsel. Gladness of heart is the life of man and the joyfulness of man is length of days._

**Ecclesiastes**


	7. Chapter 6

Sora: Sorry It took so long for another chapter. I was busy with Anime things, Including an Anime Fest and a couple of meet ups that I go to... anyways Next Chapter.

**Pairings:** Yuugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura, Jou/Seto, Malik/Marik, Mokuba/Serenity

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Fluff, Confusion, Evil Anzu, More spells, Mpreg O-O

* * *

Malik sighed slightly as he looked out the plane window. He had forced Marik to stay in his soul room as he didn't want to deal with the bastard, or have to deal with Isis freaking out because the idiot was back. 'Just my luck that I like this bastard…' Malik though as he stared at the clouds, his eyeliner providing a semi decent block from the sun reflecting off of the clouds. 

Malik was getting ready to doze off when disaster stuck the plane. The plane shook and the seatbelt signs blinked on but unfortunately some of the passengers didn't get a chance to as they were pulled out of a gaping hole in the plane.

Standing there were a man and a woman though after a few minutes Malik and Isis recognized the female. Isis gasped and Malik frowned lightly "Anzu…" Malik muttered as if the name was poison on his tongue.

She smirked a bit as the man beside her stepped forward "Hello Tomb Keepers. I have a little… deal for you… If you act as spies for me and my cause against Atemu and Bakura I will give you power beyond what you have ever experienced." The man said.

Malik glared at the man as did Isis "We aren't about to betray our friends like that bitch" Malik said, pointing at Anzu, who looked offended and Isis gave Malik a look that clearly said he didn't have to use that kind of language.

"Really now… Well isn't that too bad" The man said before he muttered something to Anzu who started to say a spell she managed to memorize before she lost her spell book. The man rushed forward and smirked as he moved to attack Isis. Malik moved to block the man but he felt his body freeze up before flaring in pain.

He noticed Marik trying to take control and he fought with the other a bit, as he still didn't want his sister knowing about the insane male being back. It didn't take long before both used up to much energy from fighting and trying to stop the spell. As a result Malik fell unconscious and Marik wasn't able to take control of the other's body.

When Malik regained consciousness it seemed that the plane had crash landed… there were very few survivors. Malik sat up instantly as he looked for his sister, fear filling him.

When he saw her, a look of relief appeared on his face though it was replaced with worry when he noticed that she was crying. He ran over to her "Isis what's… No…" Malik started to ask but when he saw what was wrong he choked slightly "No… No! Rishard! Wake up! Fuck, you're not allowed to die! LISTEN TO ME! … Please…" Malik said as he shook the dead body, feeling tears rise up in his eyes.

Isis watched her younger brother in a sad manner as she then noticed the changes on the boy, not noticing them before as they had been a bit hidden. Malik had a pair of cat ears that were flattened against his skull, a cat tail but that was still mainly stuck in his pants, retractable claws that were digging into the males robes and his pupils had become cat like in nature.

When Malik realized that the other wasn't going to wake he dropped the older males and turned, crying on his older sister. "Who did it to him?" He asked after had had calmed down a bit

"… That man did… Rishard jumped in front of me… to protect me…" Isis murmured as she looked at her younger brother, running her fingers though the other's long hair as Malik growled lightly.

"I'll get that bastard back" he muttered before he drifted off, feeling exhausted as Isis held him. Soon they were moved to a nearby Hotel where they would stay for a day before they would be able to catch another plane.

-In Domino-

Yuugi sighed slightly as he rested his head on the toilet seat. It had been a week or so since the two Hikari's had their little experience as females but only Five days since Yuugi found out it was Anzu's doing as well as three days since the little light found out that Malik and his sibling were coming back to domino.

Yuugi whipped away some leftover spit from his lips before he slowly pushed himself to his feet. He brushed his teeth a few times, rinsed and used a couple caps of mouth wash, hoping to get the bad taste from his mouth. He had no clue what was wrong with him but he had been trying his best to hide it from Yami and his grandfather.

Yuugi wandered down the stairs and went to the kitchen where Grandpa was serving up his favorite breakfast. The boy smiled in a happy manner before he started to eat his food.

//Aibou have you been feeling well? I heard you throwing up this morning// Yami said privately to his Hikari as he gave the boy a worried look. He kept it private so that he didn't worry Grandpa.

/Yes Yami I think I just had too many milkshakes yesterday/ Yuugi lied as he smiled at his darkness, feeling relieved when it look like his darkness bought it.

//Okay Aibou// Yami murmured as he smiled at the other before he ate his food in silence though he was keeping a close eye on his light as he was worried for the other as he sensed something was just off.

Yuugi soon finished his food, getting to his feet before he started to clean up the game shop front, a light smile on his face as it seemed he was having an easier time keeping his food down then the other day.

The Bell for the front door of the shop chimed before Yuugi heard a familiar voice "Hey Yuuge' how are ya doing?"

Yuugi smiled as he looked up to see Jou, who was wearing a baseball hat and had a sweater around his waist. "Hey Jou" Yuugi said with a cheerful smile. Yuugi and Ryou had found out about what happened to Jou when the two had been over at the bunny boy's house, studying the book before Ryou got a phone call from Jou who was very much upset and clearly blaming it all on Bakura.

That is until he found out whose fault it was which got Seto to go on a man hunt for the girl but all traces of her were gone. It was very strange but it also worried the Hikari's as they both prayed that nothing had happened to her family.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Yuugi answered after a few minutes after he safely opened a box, filled with a bunch of new cards. Jou looked at the cards and drooled slightly until he was poked with a mop by Yami who noticed the boy and decided Jou could help with the shop. Jou laughed in an embarrassed manner as he started to mop up the shop.

"I'm fine… Seto's treatin' me good and that bitch hasn't come to bother me or him so it's been pretty awesome… well if you ignore the fact that I am literally Seto's puppy" Jou said with a light pout and Yuugi gave the boy a sympathetic smile.

When Jou finished he went up to Yuugi and pulled out some of his money he had actually been saving for prior to the changes that had happened in all of their lives. Jou didn't like the idea of getting money off of Seto, so to get over this problem the CEO hired Jou at his company to try the games and technology that were created.

Yuugi happily handed over some of the packs to Jou and waited for the Blonde to tear into them as he usually did. When the male did Yuugi laughed a bit as the other jumped for joy at a really rare card that he had apparently got.

When Jou managed to get though all of his packs of cards, he and Yuugi started to talk with each other. The only reason that they weren't in school yet was that Domino High School had a little… accident among a few other schools in the city so many of the teachers were too terrified to teach in one of the buildings though some where getting over this fear so the school board was just waiting for enough teachers to come back.

Though to combat this, the school board has been teaching lessons though the computers so that the students wouldn't have to miss out on their next summer vacation. Most students went along with it for that reason alone but the few students decided they wanted to be rebels for some reason. It was beyond some students as many of them found it rather fun to do and better the dealing with stuffy teachers who acted like they had a ruler stuffed up their butts.

Yuugi smiled lightly Jou as the boy ranted a bit about his boyfriend. He would have actually been worried about the boy if the other wasn't ranting about Seto. He knew Jou and Seto loved each other but it usually was when Jou was not ranting when something bad had happened. Eventually though Jou said something about having to go home. He gave Yuugi a hug and Yami a high five before he left.

Yami then went over to Yuugi, wrapping his arms around the boy as he cuddled Yuugi's neck slightly. Yuugi giggled a bit at that as he cuddled against Yami though Yami felt something as he held his light. He blinked but shrugged it off as he felt Yuugi kiss his lips. He returned the kiss before Yuugi asked him to watch the shop as he did some of the house chores which Yami nodded too.

* * *

Ryou fidgeted in a nervous manner as he sat in the doctors Office. He had told Bakura that he would be fine for a couple hours to visit the doctor. It was a doctor that Kaiba had on his pay roll who wouldn't tell any of the Hikari's, The Yami's or Jou's little secrets that they decided to keep hidden. The Doctor soon brought him into the room and did the basic checks among other things. He then did a few tests to figure out why the other had been getting sick in the morning though when he was told that had happened he looked at the doctor in utter shock. 

When he recovered he got up and left, holding his stomach as fears kept popping in his head and when Bakura saw him it caused the male to worry. Bakura went over to Ryou and asked him what was wrong as he sniffed him all over, his inner demon pushing him to do that first before he tried to prod through Ryou's mind with their link.

"Kura… I'm pregnant…" Ryou said, and his voice clearly expressed how confused he was about this all and Bakura didn't look any better as he was very much confused. Bakura shook his head a bit though, deciding to concentrate on helping his shocked light not completely freak out. When Ryou was calm enough where Bakura knew if they talked about it that Ryou wouldn't burst into tears randomly they discussed what they were going to do.

After a while they decided that they would keep the child as Ryou couldn't bear the idea of killing the child and Bakura's inner demon would not let him kill his own child.

* * *

Sora: I'll try to write the next chapter sooner then it took me to finish this one

Yume: Please Read and Review

**Random Quote of the day:**

_C__ourage is the price that Life exacts for granting peace._

**Amelia Earhart (1897 - 1937)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Pairings:** Yuugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura, Jou/Seto, Malik/Marik, Mokuba/Serenity

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Fluff, Confusion, Evil Anzu, Hinting of Spells to come, Mpreg

* * *

Ryou sighed as he got onto the chat room that was created for the lights through they gave Jou the password so he could join in and talk to them. He was a bit disappointed when he saw that he was currently the only one but soon his friends Started to come on. 

---

ChibiPuzzleKeeper signed on

REBDRocksAllSocks signed on

PyromaniacExtraordinaire signed on

BakurasBunnieBoy: Hello

ChibiPuzzleKeeper: Hey

REBDRocksAllSocks: Yo

PyromaniacExtraordinaire: Wassup

BakurasBunnieBoy: -sweatdrop-

ChibiPuzzleKeeper: -omega sweatdrop-

REBDRocksAllSocks: lol

PyromaniacExtraordinaire: xD

BakurasBunnieBoy: Annnyways

ChibiPuzzleKeeper: Um... How's everything with everyone? Malik how was your flight?

REBDRocksAllSocks: I'm okay...

PyromaniacExtraordinaire: oh... it was a flight

BakurasBunnieBoy: Mmm Well I think we should think of a way to help Bakura and Yami... Anzu's getting to be a right pain in the bloody behind! She blew up the school!

ChibiPuzzleKeeper: Kinda find it more fun that she did that but that's just me

REBDRocksAllSocks: I agree, she's a real P.I.A

PyromaniacExtraordinaire: I kinda agree about the school part... Though Anzu does need to be stopped

ChibiPuzzleKeeper: Malik-kun... Did she do something to you? From what Ryou said you weren't so steamed before hand...

BakurasBunnieBoy: I don't know what she could have if she did... She did forget her book at my home after she bunnyfied me

PyromaniacExtraordinaire: oh she just basically did something that is the same as coming up to me and saying "Malik please kill me"

REBDRocksAllSocks: ... -cricket cricket-

BakurasBunnieBoy: ... Okay... Won't ask yet... So How's Marik?

ChibiPuzzleKeeper: What?!?! You brought him back???

REBDRocksAllSocks: Why do I sense only doom could come of this? -sweatdrop-

PyromaniacExtraordinaire: well he's cranky because he can't come out often because of Isis I don't want her to flip out

ChibiPuzzleKeeper: O.o any you're positive He's not going to go onto a killing rampage?

BakurasBunnieBoy: ...

PyromaniacExtraordinaire: no, he does listen to me for the most part

ChibiPuzzleKeeper: Okay... Ugh Brb

BakurasBunnieBoy: Mmmm Life with a yami -rolls eyes- we should write a book

ChibiPuzzleKeeper: back...

PyromaniacExtraordinaire: lol

REBDRocksAllSocks: ... heh you guys would be famous...

ChibiPuzzleKeeper: Maybe but then Jou can write 'The Insane Adventures I was forced to endure because my friends were Schizophrenic'

BakurasBunnieBoy: lol... So Yuugi why did you leave like that?

REBDRocksAllSocks: lol true you got a point there

ChibiPuzzleKeeper: Oh... I've been feeling really sick for the last week

BakurasBunnieBoy: Oh Really? ...

REBDRocksAllSocks: with what?

ChibiPuzzleKeeper: I don't know... I've just been getting sick in the mornings and I usually can't keep my food down... not even hamburgers T-T

REBDRocksAllSocks: if I didn't know any better Yuuge... I'd say you were pregnant

PyromaniacExtraordinaire: ...

ChibiPuzzleKeeper: But Jou-kun... I'm a boy... Yami will tell you that... I can't get pregnant...

REBDRocksAllSocks: well I'm just saying my mom went through that when she was carrying my sister... Why so silent Ryou?

BakurasBunnieBoy: ...Because I have something that I've been keeping to myself...

PyromaniacExtraordinaire: oh? What's wrong?

REBDRocksAllSocks: oh??

BakurasBunnieBoy: Well... A few weeks ago I went to see the doctor and...

ChibiPuzzleKeeper: And?

REBDRocksAllSocks: And???

PyromaniacExtraordinaire?

BakurasBunnieBoy: I...I... I'm Pregnant

REBDRocksAllSocks: holy sh! Are you serious?

PyromaniacExtraordinaire: What's Bakura going to say when he finds out?

BakurasBunnieBoy: He already knows and He's in-between confused and happy... He hasn't tried to push me down any stairs so that's a good thing

REBDRocksAllSocks: he better not -growls-

PyromaniacExtraordinaire: well that's good, I'm glad your with Bakura not Marik... because I know if it happened to me he'd want to use the kid as a football among other things

BakurasBunnieBoy: And you would be any better?

PyromaniacExtraordinaire: a bit... I wouldn't use it as a football or a bonk toy

REBDRocksAllSocks: did it happen because of the animalness?

BakurasBunnieBoy: I think so

ChibiPuzzleKeeper is away

BakurasBunnieBoy: Oh Bloody Hell I think I killed Yuugi -sweatdrop-

PyromaniacExtraordinaire: oh great... any tips on making a yami infertile? Without it involving cutting?

REBDRocksAllSocks: -worried- I hope not as it would be awkward around Yami

BakurasBunnieBoy: O.o Why would I know any? I'm pregnant And Jou maybe you should phone or something to check on the poor boy... Well I'm going to get off... Bakura has a hold of my Bloody ear and He wont' get it out of his mouth -whine-

REBDRocksAllSocks: kk Ryou...I'll call afterwards

PyromaniacExtraordinaire: -whine- no fair my yami can't do anything... Isis is here ...anyways she wants on so bye-bye

BakurasBunnieBoy: Okay Night Everyone.

BakurasBunnieBoy has logged off.

BakurasBunnieBoy will receive messages when he or she is back online

----

Ryou sighed slightly as he stretched himself out. He then looked over his email as he checked to see if he got any thing interesting but it was mainly teachers telling him that he got perfect marks. He then turned the music on, turning the screen off as he laid down with Bakura, the music playing in the background as Ryou dozed off. Bakura smiled lightly at his light, brushing the boy's bangs from his face before he rested onto the comfortable bed and dozed off, holding Ryou protectively.

-**At the Game Shop**-

Yami noticed the changes in his Hikari rather quickly and knew something had to be up. His Light was having mood swings, mainly sad and happy but there had been a few anger ones that scared both Yami and Grandpa. He also noticed that Yuugi was getting many weird food cravings but currently that wasn't the thing that was on his mind.

It was his unconscious light who had fainted after reading something on the computer. He held his light in his arms before he read over the message on the computer. He blinked a couple times before he smiled at his light who looked like he was simply sleeping "Well that explains a bit doesn't it Aibou?" He murmured before he put his light to bed, turning off the computer and giving Yuugi a stuffed animal as he went outside. Though that is where he dozed off.

_-Yami's Dream-_

_I yawned as I woke in the beautiful forested area where I had first met my 'mother'. I was surprised though as I had not spoken to her since the first time when I received this body. I slowly got up as I wandered around and soon found the beautiful woman. _

_She opened her arms to me and I could not help but rush over and give her a hug. She smiled lightly as she ran her fingers lightly through my hair. After a few minutes of this I looked at her in an expecting manner, not thinking she had just come to see me for a hug. _

_She smiled sadly and I instantly felt nervous as __my tail flicked, expressing this emotion clearly "My Little one… You need to take you and your mate to the home of our kind… You are the last of the Southern Lords…. And Chaos has risen from you being gone so long… You need to go and deal with the lands as well as your loyal followers will be able to provide better protection to you and your mates unborn child." She said as I bit my lip._

_"What would happen if I stayed in the city?" I asked, trying to look calm and sophisticated._

_"If you were to stay it would guarantee the death of your unborn child" She murmured. _

_I sighed slightly before I nodded "Alright… How will I know where to go?" I asked as I looked at her. She smiled at me and then said_

_"Follow your nose and you will find it" before she shone with a bright light and I woke from my dream_

_-End of Yami's dream-_

"… I couldn't be given the boy of someone average could I?" He asked the stars as the stars, twinkled almost laughing. He rolled his eyes before he got up and went inside the house to join his light.

-**At the Bakura Residence**-

Bakura grumbled and groaned slightly in his sleep before he buried his nose into Ryou's hair.

_-Bakura's Dream-_

_I was a young child, running from the ghosts of the past. A light came suddenly and something formed in front of me though when I saw the leg of the warm light I gripped onto it. I then heard a Familiar voice said to the spirits of my past "He has already avenged you; It's time for you to pass on. If you don't I'll force you to do so" she said as the spirits hesitated before they bowed their heads in defeat, one by one disappearing. _

_My heart lifted as I felt their entire presence disappearing and I knew I wouldn't have to deal or listen to their moans ever again._

_"My young cub, you always seem to like attracting trouble" said the voice and I looked up to see the woman who came to my dreams before. I released her leg and felt by body mature in a flash._

_ When I opened my eyes I was around the woman's height. She smiled at me and I couldn't' help but smile back. She ran her fingers through my hair and I gave a wolf like sound of happiness. "My cub… It's time you take your mate and __your unborn child to the home of the Northern Clan. You must whip the demons __that__ see to rule the lands off of their high horse" She said as I gave a nod. _

_"As well I have something that you must learn, you and Atemu __are both special… When you were young, you were blessed by both __Tsukuyomi__ (1) as well as__ the Goddess of Winter… all during your young years you had people wanting to mate you, both male and female… I'm glad you got a mate that will forever love you" She murmured as it made my heart soar as I was truly glad she liked my choice though even if she hadn't I wouldn't have given Ryou up. _

_"Why is the Baka Pharaoh special?" I asked though I knew she didn't like my choice of words I couldn't help it. I didn't like that guy at all though now I could stand being around him._

_"He was __blessed by __Amaterasu__ (2)"__ I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that and think 'What a surprise'. _

_She continued as she also said he was blessed by the God of summer__ and I nodded. She then kissed my forehead "Be careful my cub… for the life of your mate and your unborn cub is in danger" She said before she disappeared, allowing me to sink into a dreamless sleep._

_-End of Bakura's Dream sequence- _

Bakura jerked slightly as he woke from his dream. He sighed slightly as he ran his fingers though his long white hair before he looked at his Hikari. He smiled slightly before he closed his eyes and started to rest again. 'Fuck It, I'll deal with it in the morning' He thought as he drifted off.

----Mean While in a Creepy Castle----

To Say Anzu was anger was the ultimate understatement of the year. She had just received some horrible news from a small shadow spy. Yuugi was pregnant with 'her' Yami's child.

"How Dare He!" She shouted, frightening some of the innocent servants who were cleaning something. She ran to the Library and started to search though the books. She wanted something that would get rid of the child, as she ranted about how Yuugi didn't deserve the joy of a child.

The male watched her in an amused manner as he saw her getting to the more darker magics. He knew the more she dwelled the more tainted her soul would become. She grabbed one of the books and layed it out on the table as she read it with deep concentration. When she found the spell she wanted she smirked and murmured the spell to start it all off.

Now she needed to get close enough to Yuugi to use it.

* * *

(1) Tsukuyomi - God of the Moon 

(2) Amaterasu - Goddess of the Sun

Sora: New Chapter xD Yay. Anyways, Please Read and Review

**Random Quote of the Day **

_"Sanity is the trademark of a weak mind."_

**Mark Harrold**


End file.
